


Shiny Happy People

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beginning of something beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Happy People

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. 
> 
> Considering Happy's being a fuck, I'm choosing to focus on my sweet cinnamon roll Patrick and the lovely Grace. Other shorts for them will probably come out over time, for fun. I love them. 
> 
> OTP: If Happy wasn't being a bitch.

Walking into his shop for the third time that week, Patrick smiles. 

 

“Hey, Gracie.” He calls to her and she rolls her eyes and tells him that it’s Grace. 

 

“I’ve told you this, Patrick, I’m beginning to think you’re doing it to tease me.” His laugh resounds through the small building. Coming out from the cars to the small woman standing by the counter, Patrick wipes his forehead and kisses her pale cheek. 

 

“How have you been, Grace, what did your parents say?” Her eyes flit down, staring at their connected hands. 

 

“I don’t care what anyone else say, you make me happy.” Patrick squeezes her hands and brushes a piece of soft hair off her face. “You make me so happy, Grace, I love you.” He tilts up her chin and smiles.

 

“Want to stay here tonight?” He offers, grabbing two water bottles and pulling her to the couch with him. Grace nods at him and says that would be lovely. 

 

“Thank you for taking such good care of me.” She tells him softly, leaning her head on his shoulder and breathing him in. 

 

“Always, love. You’re my joy.”


End file.
